


Robin Song

by theunseeliemperoress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Gen, I nearly cried writing this, and this is what they chose, blame my tumblr followers, i gave them a choice between fluff and this, terminally ill tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliemperoress/pseuds/theunseeliemperoress
Summary: Tim's bug turns out to be something much worse than he thought.





	Robin Song

Tim stared into the toilet bowl. It seemed to go on forever, though the smell made it feel like it was right under his nose. He could hear knocking but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. It could be from inside his head for all he knew. “Tim are you ok?” Great he thought. It was Dick. He was kind of hoping it would be Bruce. With Bruce he could just say he’d been sick and get sent home or even to his old room. But Dick would want to make a fuss. A fuss Tim really didn’t need right now. “Timmy are you ok?” Tim opened his mouth to reply. Big mistake. His whole body shook as he emptied the last of his stomach contents. He heard the door open and Dicks voice say “Tim have you be…” Tim never heard the rest before he fainted dead away. 

***

When he first woke up Tim couldn’t quiet tell where he was. Then slowly it dawned on him. He was in his old room at the manor. Groaning he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. The last time he’d been here he’d taken a blow to the head some thug. He’d been fine, just a small concussion. Frowning he tried to remember what had happened last night. The last thing he remembered was being in the bathroom hearing Dick say something before… He groaned louder. He must have fainted in front of Dick. Great just great. With all his strength he pulled himself out of bed and made his way out of the room and to the dining room. The only one there was Bruce who was drinking his usual morning coffee. Tim sat down not too close to him, but not far enough to make it seem he was avoiding him. “Morning.” Tim tried to make his voice sound normal. Bruce grunted in response, looking up at Tim from behind his newspaper. Trying to ignore his stare Tim grabbed a slice of toast and started to nibble. Every bite made his stomach turn but he tried to ignore it. Eventually Bruce broke the silence. “I’m taking you to the doctors this afternoon.”    
“What why?”   
“Because you’re sick.” Tim looked at him, no longer avoiding his eyes. “It’s just a stomach bug I’ll be fine.”    
“Stomach bugs don’t make you faint. Anyway you have to be careful with your, condition.” Tim wanted to argue but he knew Bruce was right. He hated to think about it but he knew his missing spleen left him immune compromised. A simple stomach bug could easily turn into something much worse. “Until then you’re going to stay here and rest.” Tim groaned before he met Bruce’s eyes again. “Fine. I’ll stay.” He sighed.

***

Tim sat staring at the doctor but not really seeing him. What had started as what he’d thought would be a quick check up had lead to a bunch of tests and ended with this. The words squirmed around his head like a worms. Two words that no one should have to hear. Terminal and Cancer. “If your spleen had not been removed you might have another two or three years.” the doctor continued. “But as things are we can only give a year to 18 months.” Tim still didn’t say anything. What could he say? A year. That was all he had. And how much of that would be spent in hospital? How much would be spent to sick to leave his bed? “We’ll discuss treatment at your next appointment.” the doctor continued. “To give you time to come to terms with what I’ve said. And to think about what you want to do about your treatment.” Tim just nodded. He felt himself stand up. Felt Bruce lay his hand on his shoulder. Felt himself walk down the corridor and out the front doors. He felt himself climb into the car before hearing the door close. Not long after he heard Bruce climb in next to him. But he saw none of it. “So.” he heard Alfreds voice coming from the driver's seat. “What was the news?” The tears came before he knew what was happening. He felt Bruce pull him closer so he was almost on his lap. There he sat shaking and sobbing as Bruce smoothed his hair. “It’s not fair.” he finally managed to choke out. Bruce didn’t say anything. Neither did Alfred. Eventually Tims sobbing slowed, and he sat up and with Bruce’s help put on his seat belt. They said nothing on the drive back to the manor. Once there Tim climbed out of the car and walked inside all the way to his room. Unsure what else to do he climbed under the covers and lay there until he fell asleep. 

***

A knock on the door was what woke him up. Not sure if he wanted to face whoever it was he lay still hoping they’d go away. The sound of the door opening proved it had been in vain. “Tim. The others are downstairs. I’ve already told them about…” Bruce’s voice tailed of. Tim curled up trying to make himself smaller. “Tim you have to face them eventually. Come on we ordered Chinese.” He didn’t need to say any more. Tim knew they’d only ordered it because it was his favourite. Begrudgingly he climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs. Everyone was sat in the front room, newly opened cartons of food and  bottles of coke and grape soda on the table. Dick, Jason, Damian and Steph were arguing over what film they should watch. Cass and Duke sat watching but not saying anything. The bickering stopped almost as soon as they saw Tim. “Hey Timmy.” Dick smiled at him though there was a tightness to his voice. “Do you want to pick a movie?” he continued. “Please say yes. I don’t know how much more arguing I can take.” Duke joked. Nodding Tim approached the pile and looked at the selection. Eventually he picked an old 70s Sci-Fi movie. One he vaguely remembered seeing when he was still in Middle School. He wasn’t even sure if he’d even enjoyed it. But he didn’t want to take too long choosing. Just get this all over with, he thought. He sat in silenced between Steph and Cass only eating a few mouthfuls of sweet and sour pork and a spring roll. He did drink several glasses though. As soon as the film was over he stood up. “I’m going to bed.” he announced. No one said anything as he left. Onc in his room Tim wondered if he should shower. Before deciding he was too tired. I’ll do it in the morning, he thought as he climbed back into bed.

***

He could barely recognise his reflection. Or maybe he didn’t want to recognise it. This hairless skeleton with skin couldn’t be him. Tim had been on chemo for several months, though why he was bothering he didn’t know. “Tim! Are you ready?” Taking one last look at his reflection he pulled on his hat and picked up his bag. “Coming Dick!” he called back. 

***

The ride to the hospital was a long one. Though whether the length was due to traffic or the awkward silence Tim couldn’t tell. Eventually Dick spoke. “So it’s your 18th next month. You got any ideas what you want to do?” Tim turned over  from facing out the window to face him. “Dick I might not be alive in a month.” The smile on Dick’s face tightened. He hated being reminded Tim wasn’t going to get better and Tim knew this. But he didn’t care. He couldn’t forget he was dying, so why should anyone else? After another long silence Dick spoke again. “You know I think there’s a Green Day concert in Gotham the same week as your Birthday. I could take you. And I’m sure we could get tickets for your friends to come to.” he looked at Tim in a way that made him feel he had to answer. “Yeah ok. That sounds fine.” I’ll probably be too sick to leave my bed on the day but sure. He thought though he didn’t dare say anything out loud. The rest of the journey continued in silence.

***

Bruce stood alone in the cemetery looking down at the grave stone. It was was a smooth black stone with gold lettering that read Here Lies Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne Age 18. Tim had lived for 14 months after his diagnosis. Bruce remembered those last days. 

***

A few days before he’d passed Tim had been rushed into hospital. They’d thought he was going to die there but he pulled through. “These will most likely be his last days.” The doctor warned as he sent them home. Tim spent the next two days in bed or on the couch watching TV. Too sick to do anything else. The second night after he’d come home Tim asked Bruce to stay with him. Bruce wasn’t sure how but it was as if the boy knew he wouldn’t wake up. Or maybe he didn’t want to wake up. That night Bruce sat stroking Tim's hair watching the rise and fall of his chest get slower and slower until it stopped. After a brief pause he placed his hand near the boys mouth. Nothing. At first he considered getting Alfred then decided against it. It was 4 in the morning anyway. A few hours couldn’t hurt. It was only then he realised he was crying.

***

That was a week ago. Now Tim lay buried next to his mother. Bruce didn’t have a very high opinion of her after the stories Tim had told him. But it felt wrong to put him anywhere else. At the end of the day she was his mother and he does, no did, love her. With a sigh he turned to leave and started walking towards the gates, before something stopped him. Not a sound or a movement. More a feeling. The feeling of a presence. He turned around. Standing between Tim and Janet’s graves was a boy. A small skinny pale boy of 13, with dark hair and eyes that looked at Bruce with awe. Bruce recognised Tim straight away, he would have even if he hadn’t been standing in front of his own grave. Quickly Bruce looked around to see if anyone else was in the Cemetery. If anyone else was seeing this. But by the time he looked back the figure was gone. The cemetery was empty except for Bruce, and a robin who sat singing in one of the cemetery trees.  


End file.
